vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-4295751-20140117015416/@comment-108.180.154.121-20140117074247
^^ What John said. This is getting overboard. Steferine, Madia, Delena, Stelena, and possibly Klaroline and Steroline. ^ People do complain about HIMYM. I do too. ---- Steroline is nothing, it's complete friendship. Nothing more, do you really think they're going to take Steroline anywhere? Ha! The writers have been trying to say it in the past episodes "Stefan and me are JUST friends" Caroline said, not only that "You, Stefan, Epic.." Caroline doesn't want Stefan, she's just a Lexi 2.0 nothing more, there is no romantic feelings going on, the only time Stefan had 'feelings' for Caroline was when he was drunk and he had no memories, and even than, he had NO feelings for her, he knew how she felt because he was lost at the same time and nobody was there for him and her, so he told her he was there for her, that was no romatnic feeling, there is no Steroline. "Madia" Matt has never really had a relationship the whole time, Nadia who has she dated, her life was practically looking for Katherine for 500 years. Her 'boyfriend' was a Traveller that was going to kill her mother right after, probably her later on. All Matt does is clean tables and complain and complain being with Nadia actually gives them a story. I didn't even know there was anything going on with Matt/Nadia till now, there isn't a huge shipping fan base for them, so why does it matter? Who cares, at least Matt actually WILL get a story. Rebekah and him were just a waste of time it seems like because she's enjoying Marcel. "Delena" has ALWAYS been around, in the books and the TV show, what do you expect? Last time I check it was two guys fighting over a girl, Elena, so why do you care? How long have we had 'Delena' for? Now you complain about it. DE has always been a fan favorite and ALWAYS been fan service, there just bringing it out more because of the fans who tweet for DE every damn day. (Sorry DE shippers! Nothing against you!) "Stelena" Again same thing as Delena, two boys fighting over a girl, Elena, which started because of their love and attraction for Katherine, than they met Elena, fell in-love with her, blah blah, how is it fan service? When this IS Stefan's story. Nobody has had SE scenes for how long? Just because of those SE scenes, the shows rating went up. "Steferine" Not fan service really, it has such a small fan base which is growing, but Stefan did love Katherine once, probably still does as he will NEVER kill her, or he does worry about her or DOES get curious about her, heck he kept her picture for how damn long? He was crazy over Elena because he thought she was Katherine and that's what made him very curious, if Stefan had no attraction to Katherine he'd never care if he saw "Katherine" (Elena) and she would've died in the car crash at that moment, why can't we just move on from the damn main love triangle for once? "Klaroline" Again this ISN'T fan service, Klaus and Caroline had how many moments? More than I can count which brought them up a bond, people got tired of Forwood because it was annoying, Tyler was getting annoying, him and the bickering, Hayley, blah blah blah, Klaus actually tries everything for Caroline, people like Caroline and Klaus together because it opens up a new side we never explored of Klaus before along with Caroline, I love how people never give it a chance because there IS tension between the two, I'm sorry but Tyler isn't enough for Caroline, in the books he totally screwed Caroline over (and yes I know the books are different!) I'm not even trying to be rude right now. Sorry if you take this the wrong way, I'm just getting annoyed by all the rude comments, complaints, and the ignorance in some of the comments....